Naiad's Magic
by Blue Fire Yukio
Summary: When Yukio attempts to summon stronger naiads in order to defeat Todo, the demon eater gets him caught in his own trap. The naiads see their summoner's weak condition and decide to take advantage of him. (Mostly smut but has potential for a good story if enough people like it)


Usually when I write smut it has a plot to it, but absolutely no plot here! Just enjoy and please review! If a lot of peeps like it, I might add a plot though. There's a lot of potential for continuation. Depends. And keep in mind this is AU)

Satan had been sent back to Gehenna, but his troublesome friends were still running free. Todo was among the worst, and ever since their first meeting, Yukio Okumura insisted on taking the mission alone. So here he was for the sixth time confronting the demon eater. "You won't escape me this time coward!" Yukio shouted with his gun raised. His aim was missing Todo though. He was trying to build another naiad circle, just like the first time they'd met.

Todo thought it was kind of ignorant of Yukio to use the same trick twice, but that didn't mean he was complaining. In fact, the demon eater could use this to his advantage. Yukio had summoned much stronger naiads this encounter, which meant that he left less energy for himself. Knowing how these deceptive beauties were, Todo could easily get them to turn on Yukio. Since the half demon was weaker than the creatures summoned, it was just common sense.

"You should really think before using the same technique, it makes you so predictable" Todo said with a yawn. The magic circle Yukio formed was too weak to contain the man, which was of course another good thing for him. "Naiad water prison!" Yukio was playing in Todo's hand once those words were uttered. The Naiads began forming the prison, but before it was complete, Todo bursted out of the magic circle.

He took hand on Yukio and quickly flung him into the prison as it completed. Yukio was caught inside his own trap. "I would fight you myself, but the ladies should have their fun too" Todo smirked as he said that. The naiads knew they were stronger than their summoner and because of Todo's words, they realized what he was implying; and it sounded tempting. As the demon eater escaped, the Naiads released Yukio. He was choking on the water, but had almost no energy left. Seeing Yukio in such a vulnerable position made the naiads want to endulge in their demonic desires.

Lilaea was the lead naiad, and she wasted no time in stripping Yukio of his artillary. The lesser naiads were holding him back as every piece of weaponry was removed. Since the water spirits had no death verse, they were safe and in full control now. "I am your master, so listen to me when I say 'go away!'" Yukio shouted angrily. Lilaea just giggled. "This is why tamers avoid summoning demons stronger than them. I'm sorry to say, but you are nobody's master" She spoke slyly. Yukio became genuinely afraid. That didn't happen often.

"He's such a cute little man. Let's show him a good time" Lilaea's voice sounded sweet but menacing at the same time. A lesser naiad called Phoebe took liberty in taking Yukio's coat off. That showed his regular button-up underneath. She giggled as she undid the buttons, very slowly and teasingly. The other naiads couldn't help but laugh as the boy struggled helplessly. He was too low on energy and posed no threat.

Once his shirt was off, all the female demons marveled at his body. It was muscular, but still small and 'cute' as the naiads said. His left arm was covered by an almost black tattoo; a permanent reminder of his possession by satan. What Phoebe paid more attention to however, was the countless tiny moles. All the naiads poked at them whilst giggling.

Yukio hated the attention brought to them. He was always sensetive about his moles. "Stop that! Go away!" He demanded in vain. The naiads didn't stop though. After so long Yukio gave up. He closed his eyes and zoned out. Instead of thinking about what was around him, he instead thought about being far away. It worked for a while, then everything suddenly went back as a shock of pleasure coursed through his body.

Two naiads were sucking at his nipples, their slimy tongues sliding on the sensetive skin. Yukio hated to admit, but it felt so good. He couldn't show it though. Showing pleasure would only invite the demons to do more. He had to stay calm no matter what.

Despite the fact that two very skilled mouths were lapping away at one of the most tender spots on his body, Yukio remained calm and serious. His face stern, body still, and breathing normal. Even when a naiad flicked her tongue quickly and repetetively over the skin, the most he did was an almost unnoticable gasp. "You are a strong one, I'll give you that. But we won't stop until we see our summoner's will break" Lilaea said, obviously impressed by his resistance. "I won't break, so you might as well save the effort" Yukio huffed. The water demon remained unconvinced of that.

She herself bent forward to plant the most ticklish kisses on Yukio's neck. Her mouth was warm and wet, just like the rest of her body. Yukio stayed calm still, even though his resistance was being stretched. As Lilaea's mouth went up and down his neck, kissing and licking, he remained unmoved. However, when she got around his ear, thats where he began losing it. His ears were almost as bad as his nipples on the sensory scale.

His fists clenched and he stayed unmoved, but the shaking in his breath was impossible not to notice. Especially when she licked the tip of his pointed ear, a loud gasp was forced out. "Thats a much better sound. Can you do it louder?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, you demon! I won't do what you want!" Yukio shouted in his defense. It sounded childish, but what else could he do? Lilaea laughed the usual playful laugh among naiads. "Then you won't mind if we go all out?" She asked. Before Yukio could answer, their lips were locked. The naiad slipped what was assumed to be her tongue in his mouth, but it was a bit more than just that.

It was longer, and it even tasted sweet. Like honey almost. Yukio wouldn't admit it, but he liked the taste. He couldn't get enough of it, which was exactly the naiad's purpose for having such a thing. As much as he tried to resist, Yukio

found himself licking and sucking the naiad's tongue, wanting more of that sweet taste. Finally Lilaea pulled away with a satsfied smile. "Even if you are the son of a human, you are demon too. As such you still have those fleshly desires you can't control. Its kind of cute. Do you want more?" her voice was as smooth as the water forming her body. Yukio gulped and turned his face away. "No" he answered plainly.

The master naiad still believed such words to be false. She plunged her tongue in his mouth again, causing more of the sweet, addictive taste to overwhelm him. It just kept getting better until Yukio at last released his first moan. The sweet flavor was just too good, and suddenly the attention at his chest felt amplified. His will was slowy but surely breaking.

Lilaea pulled away once more, leaving Yukio in want. Without even wanting to, he was drooling for more. "For being the dignified kind of man that you are, you sure know how to look like an adorable slut" The naiad commented with a laugh. Yukio growled and gritted his teeth. He couldn't look like that! He had to be strong. Although the mouths at his chest were beginning to make him hurt more than anything, which didn't fail to make his face look at least a little pitiful.

"That doesn't feel good any more" He commented quietly while looking down. The girls only treated his nipples rougher, earning a small pained groan. "It hurts! Stop it!" He demanded while squirming. Even though it was hurting, his body was more turned on now than ever. Seemed that a small amount of pain only brought him a step closer to submission.

"My girls will not stop. In fact, we're going to make it better" Lilaea fiddled with Yukio's buttons and pulled down his pants. They were stripped away with shoes and socks. The only clothing left was plad underwear and the glasses on his nose. His tail swung freely, and there was nothing left to hide the much too obvious bulge in his boxers. It was embarrasing in fact.

Lilaea pressed a finger into the sensitive area under his tail and slowy trailed her finger between his cheeks. But before she got to the front, her hand stopped midway. Yukio's boxers were wet. What was this? She touched the spot and rubbed back and forth. Weak little "Ohs" "mmhs" and "Hnns" Forced their way from Yukio's mouth. There was no other sign of pleasure that wasn't there before though.

"Do you like that? I can tell it's not your balls...wait. You have the demon curse don't you? The one where all natural born demons have both sex organs?" Lilaea asked curiously. Yukio flustered bright red and avoided eye contact. It was true. But he hated when attention was brought to it. It made his pride as a man go down the drain, even though he was still no more or less a male despite also having a 'female' reproductive system.

"Leave it alone!" he whined in frustration as the naiad kept rubbing. She was causing him to leak all in his boxers and on his legs. It was unbearably humiliating, not to mention how much of a whore it caused him to look like. "Why should I stop?" Lilaea asked slyly.

"Because I don't like it! I want you to stop touching me!" Yukio answered crossly. He knew his tolerence was wearing thin, and he didn't want to turn into a begging, needy submissive for this naiad. Even if it wouldn't be as serious as that, it's how he felt about it. He began to writhe and wiggle in attempt to break free. It was a failed attempt. In fact the sudden exertion made him even more tired and vulnerable. The mouths on his nipples were hurting so badly at this point too. That only made it worse.

Despite all the pain and pleasure, he managed to stay calm. "Perhaps you would like it if I touched your dick?" The naiad asked a bit too casually. At this point Yukio realized that begging would only make her happier and make him look stupid. "Do whatever your sinful heart desires" He muttered. Lilaea seemed a bit surprised. Not in a bad way, however. "If you insist~!"

She forced his boxers off rather easily. Yukio was too tired to fight. Lilaea just gently wrapped her delicate hand around his erection and slowly pumped up and down. The other naiads were still torturing the sensitive skin on his chest. The mix of the two sensations had him shifting around uncomfortably.

Lilaea rubbed his 'female' pleasure spot at the same time while the other two rubbed his tail with their free hands. From every which way he was being overloaded with wonderful feelings. How could he last? At first he was quiet but his body was shaking badly. The naiads knew he was overwhelmed and confused. After a while the sweetest little whimpers came out. They were signs of his quickly shattering control.

"Nng...please stop! Hnn..." He begged. Suddenly that feeling began to arise in his belly. He felt that his climax was close and he panicked. "P-Please! oooh, pleeeease!" He whined pitifully as he kicked a few times. Lilaea only enjoyed seeing him like this more. She slowed down her movements, which in turn slowed down his climax. Feeling it build so slowly was worse than if she just gone ahead and let him cum.

Yukio bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut while waiting for the orgasm. Then finally it came. His vision blurred out as his whole body was taken up with estasy. He jerked harshly in the naiads' hold as cum came out all over the ground and Lilaea's hand. His black tail thrashed violently. But above all, the naiads loved his pleasure filled cries.

There came a single loud moan, followed by an endless stream of smaller ones. Some were loud, some quiet, and some sounded as if they were being torn out. And just when it seemed that he was done, his back would arch again and yet more pitiful cries forced their way out. Even if the main climax had passed, he was so sensitive that just the slightest touch would bend him out of shape.

After the first minute of this post-orgasmic torture, it started to get painful. Tears formed in Yukio's blue eyes. "Aww, are you going to cry? Come on girls, let's give the baby a rest before he starts bawling his eyes out. Although, I would like to see that~" Ah, Lilaea and her awful naughty attitude. If she wasn't so strong and useful, Yukio would have made a mental note to never summon her again.

The naiads dropped him on the ground, leaving him naked, tired, and trembling. "What does our broken summoner want us to do?" Phoebe asked. Yukio growled at them. "Go away! Just go away you demons!" He shouted as he began to cry. Tears were falling from his eyes and his breath kept being interupted by sobbing gasps. He felt so weak and terrible. Nothing had gone his way...or even the right way today.

"Ta-ta master Okumura. I can't wait until you decide to summon us again." Lalea blew a kiss and dissapeared. Soon all five naiads were gone, except for one. She was named Lapheo, and she also shared the job of nipple torture with Pheobe. Unlike the others, she was really soft-hearted. "I'm sorry if I hurt you master. Maybe you can summon me again and I'll make up for the pain I caused you." She petted his head lovingly and kissed his cheek before dissapearing with the others.

'Don't...go...' was all Yukio could think of. Out of all the naiads, he actually felt a little bit attached to Lapheo. She made him feel safe, no matter what was going on. Then suddenly he shook his head, pounding his fist to the ground.

There was an undoubtedly terrifying look on Yukio's face. He was furious. Humiliated. Weak. "Todo! This is all your fault! I'll find you and kill you! You planted the thought in their minds!" Then his voice fell down to a whisper, "No...it's not Todo...it's me. I'm the one that let them take advantage of me. Yukio, you idiot!"

He was weak, but managed to get his clothes back on. If he tried to look at this whole thing from an optimistic view, at least he could say that he was a lot less stressed now. The orgasm had flushed out all that uneeded tension. And if he'd relaxed, it would have felt like heaven. Who knows? Maybe he would have to summon them again for his personal use. No matter what though, Todo was still of top priority. "I just need to get stronger" Yukio muttered, "A lot stronger"


End file.
